


Recuerdos de una Mente Perdida

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Celos, Dolor, M/M, triángulo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: No imagino que de una simple discusión y un momento de celos terminara por arrebatarle lo único que amaba con locura en su vida y que tiempo después esa tragedia lo siguiera a todo lugar para recordarle aquello bueno que debía recuperar.----¿Sucede algo?- se atrevió a cuestionar con cautela-Quiero que te largues de mi loft ahora- exclamo.-¿Cómo?- dudoso.-Quiero que te largues Stiles- volvió a mencionar tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.-Pero....¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- su mirada reflejaba la inocencia.





	

 

 

-¿Que le paso a mi hijo? ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- menciono desesperado el sheriff mientras azotaba la puerta de la habitación donde permanecía postrado el menor.

-El choque provoco un sangrado interno, tiene un pulmón perforado y su corazón late lentamente, su cerebro esta inflamado e impide el flujo de oxígeno a este, en este momento está en operación pero los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas- respondió Melissa con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos por la triste noticia.

-No eso no es verdad, Stiles estará bien, él se ha salvado de muchos momentos, esto es solo uno de ellos, estará bien- ahogando un lamento que se guardaba en su interior.

-Lo lamento John- trato de darle ánimos pero esas palabras solo lo lastimaban más.

Había sufrido un choque de automóvil mientras conducía en la noche en camino a su casa, su pie no midió el límite de velocidad y sus lágrimas nublaron su vista cuando un camión avanzo hacia donde se encontraba, no logro frenar y solo pudo girar con velocidad el volante para volcarse y terminar estrellándose contra el parabrisas, seguía consiente cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de su frente pero segundos después se desplomo a solo centímetros de haberse movido.

El porqué de esa situación solo dos personas lo sabían, pues horas antes había sido una escena completamente distinta.

_Entraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y un par de frituras en mano mientras buscaba con la mirada al alfa por todo el loft._

_-¡Derek!¡¿Dónde estás?!- pero no recibió respuesta._

_Solo recibió al hombre cruzado de brazos y con un gesto amenazante, estaba notablemente molesto y no lograba comprender porque._

_-¿Sucede algo?- se atrevió a cuestionar con cautela_

_-Quiero que te largues de mi loft ahora- exclamo._

_-¿Cómo?- dudoso._

_-Quiero que te largues Stiles- volvió a mencionar tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a formarse en su interior._

_-Pero....¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- su mirada reflejaba la inocencia._

_Maldijo el momento en que se había enamorado perdidamente de ese menor, al grado de perder la razón y cordura de sí mismo que no sabía qué hacer con tantos sentimientos en su interior, lo amaba de una manera descomunal y no lograba comprender como ni cuando sucedió, solo que ahora le dolía una traición que sabía no era real._

_-No te hagas el inocente conmigo y no finjas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- respondió con ironía y amargura._

_-Derek te amo, ¿Porque....._

_-¡No digas eso, no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir!- acercándose lo suficiente para sujetarlo de ambos brazos y empotrarlo con rudeza contra la pared, dejando que el menor soltara las frituras al suelo._

_Este se quejó ligeramente, pero nada dolía más que la ira en su mirada y el sonido de sus lágrimas tocar el suelo._

_-Por favor dime que sucede, no comprendo- podía oler su tristeza emanar del cuerpo que mantenía prisionera entre su pecho y la pared fría._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le pregunto si apartar su mirada de la del chico._

_-¿Decirte que?- le respondió sin comprender su pregunta._

_-¡Que pensabas dejarme!- espeto contra su rostro._

_-Yo no pensaba...._

_-Te escuche hablando con Scott aquella noche en que salieron al cine, te escuche decirle que buscabas algo más y que no podías tener- trato de no derrumbarse en ese momento._

_-Te equivocas, yo no me refería a eso._

_-Y después te vi con Theo en el parque felizmente- apretó un poco más su agarre._

_Sus ojos comenzaban a tornase rojos, su lobo se apoderaba poco a poco de él y no le importo._

_-Derek por favor escúchame...._

_-No necesito escucharte, con lo que escuche y vi en su momento me basta para saber lo que en realidad eres- lo soltó bruscamente dejando marcas en los costados de sus brazos._

_Este trato de acercarse pero los dientes de su novio lo amenazaron._

_-Derek cálmate, no es lo que piensas por favor, yo te amo- no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, solo que no quería perderlo._

_-¡Solo lárgate Stiles!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que se sobresaltara._

_-No lo hare, no te dejare- contradijo firme a su decisión._

_-¿Quieres que te mate? Eso es lo que quieres, porque en este momento estoy demasiado cabreado como para controlarme Stiles- amenazo._

_-No lo harías, sé que no me harías daño- le sonrió cálidamente y casi creyó que con esa sonrisa tenía suficiente para calmar a su lobo, pero de pronto aquella imagen de su novio besando a Theo regreso rápidamente a su mente que termino por borrar cada sentimiento de su interior._

_-Cometí el error en creerte Stiles, cometí el más grande error en amarte como jamás lo había hecho y pagare esa condena el resto de mi vida, eres peor que Jennifer he incluso Kate- escupió con molestia._

_-¡No te atrevas a compararme con ellas!- levanto la voz notablemente molesto._

_-Porque no, eres igual de predecible que ellas, solo buscan un buen rato y terminan marchándose una vez que tienen lo que buscan- no termino de decir lo que pensaba cuando sintió la profunda y fuerte cachetada que le daba el menor con sus ojos humedecidos y sus labios temblando de dolor._

_-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que pienses que puedo llegar a ser como ellas cuando te he entregado toda mi vida, porque jamás me importo ser el segundo en tu vida porque para ti siempre fue la manada- lagrima tras lagrima corría de su rostro y no pudo sentirse más satisfecho que con el hecho de crearle el mismo daño que el había recibido._

_-Ya no importa, ahora quiero que te largues y no regreses- volvió a mencionar controlando aquellos filosos colmillos y regresando lentamente a ser el mismo Derek._

_El menor lo miro un minuto y seco una lagrima de su mejilla._

_-Espero que te des cuenta de que jamás te haría daño- se dio la vuelta y se marchó del loft._

_El lobo permaneció tirando todo a su paso, tratando de borrar aquel recuerdo del beso que lo había sepultado._

_Mientras aquel chico conducía sin precaución y causando aquel fatídico momento en que recibió una llamada que término por derrumbarlo._

El timbre sonó un par de veces cuando decidió contestar al fin el celular que vibraba en la mesa de centro del loft.

-¿Qué quieres Scott?- contesto aun sin que este hablara pues en la pantalla mostraba su nombre.

-Stiles tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital.

Escucho detenidamente cada palabra y no supo cómo reaccionar, apenas y unas horas antes había discutido con él y ahora se encontraba en un hospital.

-¿Derek sigues ahí?- pregunto el moreno a través de la línea.

-Voy en camino- corto la llamada y tomo su chaqueta para salir con rumbo al hospital.

De todas las cosas que había pensado esa no estaba en sus posibilidades, no pensó que eso pasaría y de lo contrario se sentía de la peor manera.

Cuando llego a la habitación tanto el sheriff como Scott se encontraban al pie de la cama con el chico tendido en la cama y con bata azul y respirador en el rostro, tenía una venda en la cabeza y diversas heridas en el cuerpo.

-Que...¿Qué paso?- pregunto acercándose un poco.

-Tuvo un accidente de auto, no logro controlar el jeep y se volcó, lo operaron pero cayó en un coma, no saben cuánto tiempo dure de esa manera- respondió Scott.

El alma salió de su cuerpo cuando escucho esas palabras, su mundo termino por desmoronarse.

-¿Por qué conducía de esa manera?- pregunto el sheriff al lobo.

Pero este no tuvo el valor de responder.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo Derek?!- saco la pistola de su bolsillo de la chaqueta dispuesto a dispararle pero Scott intervino.

-Eso no hará que Stiles despierte- trato de controlarlo el moreno.

-Pero al menos podre vengar a mi hijo- escupió con la misma molestia con la que horas antes él le había dicho al menor.

_[...]_

Luego de una semana de haber estado en aquel hospital y haberse marchado tras la petición de Scott.

_Por favor márchate, ahora no es un buen momento._

No había vuelto a aquella habitación, tenía miedo, terror de verlo y verse a sí mismo destruirlo.

Sabía que el había sido el responsable de su accidente pero en lugar de consolarlo por aceptar ese echo terminaba dañándolo aún más.

Había tomado la decisión de no regresar, no hasta que no despertara y así poder pedirle disculpas, aunque sabía que con eso no bastara. Pero en ese momento se había nublado por completo de los celos he ira que no se supo controlar.

No era una excusa o un pretexto para liberar a su conciencia y sanar su corazón, tal vez solo era una manera de que su dolor sea menos profundo.

_[...]_

Cuando paso una semana más ya solo permanecía en la oscuridad de su loft, dejando que Isaac tratara de derribar la puerta para poder entrar y a Scott llamarle a cada minuto a su celular, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de apagar el teléfono, solo dejaba que sonara una y otra vez hasta que parara y pudiera tratar de dormir.

-Existe el vibrador lobo tonto- escucho aquella voz provenir del ventanal de la estancia.

Volteo con pánico hacia aquel lugar cuando lo vio parado despreocupadamente y mirándolo con su sonrisa.

-Tu....no puede ser- de la impresión se había alejado más de lo que se imaginaba del chico.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te sorprende el verme?- cuestiono.

-Tu estas en el hospital, estas en coma, como....cómo es posible que...

-Sigo en coma- le respondió tranquilamente.

-Como, entonces.

-Vengo de tu mente por así decirlo, ya sabes, no es como en el sexto sentido donde dice veo gente muerta.

-No puedes estar muerte.....no.....

Comenzaba a faltarle el aire, la simple idea de perderlo para siempre lo aterraba.

-Tranquilo en sigue vivo- trato de calmarlo- Yo soy una parte de él que vive en ti o al menos eso creo.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el chico.

-Bueno- le respondieron al atender la llamada.

-¿Donde esta Stiles?- pregunto de inmediato.

-Hasta que tengo noticias de ti, ¿Cómo que donde esta?, sigue en coma en el hospital, estoy aquí con el de hecho.

Guardo silencio mientras observaba al chico sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Derek?

-De acuerdo gracias- no menciono nada más y colgó la llamada.

-¿Ahora me crees?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto dejando de nuevo el celular en la mesa de centro.

-Que veas más allá de lo que estás viviendo, solo eso- encogiéndose de hombros.

**~*~**

 

Permanecía observándolo detenidamente a cada movimiento que el chico realizaba, desde el morder sus labios al saborear algo en el refrigerador, hasta su sonrisa al tratar de descifrar lo que el lobo pensaba.

-¿Qué eres en realidad?- pregunto el lobo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Ya te lo dije, vengo de tu mente.

-Eso no explica que quieres de mí y no me digas que vea lo que vivo en realidad.

-Esa es la realidad, estoy aquí para que peles por lo que amas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es una cosa, es a quien.

Entonces lo comprendió.

-¿A ti?- este asintió- ¡Ya te amo! ¡Más de lo que he amado a nadie jamás!

-¿Entonces porque lo abandonaste, porque lo dejaste alejarse de tu lado?- sus palabras eran tan ciertas que lo lastimaban.

-Porque tenía demasiado dolor en mi interior y no supe controlarlo- agacho su mirada con pena.

-Ese mismo dolor era el que el sentía cuando lo rechazaste, debiste confiar en él.

Guardo silencio comprendiendo la verdad de sus palabras.

-El jamás te engaño- menciono.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te amo aun con lo que eso implicaba, eras todo lo que le importaba aun cuando estaba con él.

Eso último hizo que se parara de golpe del asiento que había tomado momentos antes.

El recuerdo de aquel beso había regresado a su mente.

-¡Si me amaba porque hizo aquello!- reclamo con el coraje regresando a su cuerpo.

El chico guardo silencio, sabía que no ganaría nada el tratar de convencerlo de algo, en ese momento la rabia y el coraje podían más que sus sentimientos hacia el castaño.

El lobo solo lo miro un momento más y salió del loft sin que el otro lo detuviera.

_[...]_

Sus pasos eran decididos, firmes al momento de pisar el pavimento, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, solo fue consciente de que se encontraba en el ascensor de aquel hospital pues la campana de llegada lo aterrizo a la realidad, dudo un momento en pisar el exterior de este, su temor volvía a su cuerpo y lo paralizaba a unos pasos de aquella habitación con el digito 32 marcado en la puerta blanca.

-Esta vez atrévete- se susurró a sí mismo, había hecho lo mismo tantas veces anteriores pero siempre se daba la vuelta y se marchaba para regresar a la seguridad de su loft.

Pero esta vez antes de poder darse la vuelta algo llamo su atención o más bien, alguien llamó su atención.

-Muchas gracias por cubrirme hoy Theo, tenía que resolver un asunto en la comisaria- escucho la voz del sheriff mientras salía de la habitación, en cuanto lo vio de inmediato se ocultó dando la vuelta en el pasillo.

-No se preocupe, Stiles es lo más importante para mí, no dudaría en cuidar de el si pudiera.

Chisto de molestia, su sangre comenzaba a hervir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no sales a verlo?- escucho al chico de nuevo a su espalda.

Se volteo casi de inmediato para enfocarlo mejor.

-¿No deberías de estar en el loft?- le cuestiono.

-Soy producto de tu imaginación, estoy en donde tu estas- restándole importancia.

-Entonces quiero que regreses de donde saliste y me dejes en paz- menciono molesto.

-Claro, te dejo espiar a tu suegro y aquel chico guapo verdad- menciono divertido.

-¡Él no es para nada guapo escuchaste!- el que sea producto de su imaginación no evitaba que sintiera celos de que el mismo pensara en el atractivo de Theo.

-¿Con quién hablas Derek?- escucho la voz de Isaac a su espalda, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Yo? Con nadie- menciono.

-Te dije que nadie podía verme- menciono el chico a su espalda.

-¿Derek?- pregunto el rubio.

-Me tengo que ir- trato de marcharse pero el rubio lo sujeto de la chaqueta.

-Derek, entra a verlo- pidió.

Pero aquellas palabras le provocaban salir corriendo de aquel hospital.

-No puedo- respondió sin observarlo.

-Te necesita, necesita saber que estas con el- suplico.

Quiso responder que siempre estaba con él, que aunque no lo visitara por no tener el valor de volverlo a ver entubado, siempre estaba al tanto de su salud, gracias a una enfermera que estaba en comunicación constante.

-Por favor Derek- volvió a pedir el rubio.

-¿Derek?- escucho esta vez aquella voz que tanto le molestaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ya delante de los chicos.

-Nada, ya me voy- trato de nuevo de marcharse pero el rubio volvió a detenerlo.

-¿Theo que sucede?- escucho al sheriff acercarse.

Había sido una mala idea el decidir con su rutina diaria ese día.

-¿Vienes a hacerle más daño a Stiles?- menciono un poco molesto Theo.

Contuvo las ganas de cerrar su boca con su puño.

-Lo que haga o no aquí eso no te incumbe- le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Me incumbe porque el que está en aquella habitación- señalando con su dedo la habitación del castaño- Me importa más de lo que a ti te pudo haber importado.

De un estruendo le dio un golpe en la mejilla provocando el alboroto de las enfermeras y demás presentes.

-¡Derek!- escucho al sheriff llegar para ayudar a Theo a recomponerse.

-¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que Stiles significa para mí, así que no actúes como si fueras el único que se preocupa por el!- le escupió con molestia.

-¡Si tanto te importa, ¿Cuántas veces has venido a verlo al hospital? Vamos Derek dínoslo!- respondió Theo con la mejilla enrojecida.

Guardo silencio.

-Lo supuse- respondió de nuevo Theo.

Estaba por dejarle la otra mejilla de la misma manera, pero no pudo hacerlo, no cuando el otro Stiles lo llamaba a su espalda.

-Vamos Derek déjalo así- pidió tranquilamente.

Lo pensó un momento, paro su movimiento y miro el pasillo donde estaba la habitación del castaño, agacho la mirada y se marchó del lugar.

Escucho al rubio llamarlo, incluso el Sheriff a su espalda, pero no se detuvo, siguió avanzando hasta que llego al loft de nuevo.

-Pudiste simplemente haber entrado a la habitación- sugirió el chico una vez dentro del loft.

-No puedo- solo respondió.

-Le dijiste eso mismo a Isaac, ¿Pero porque no puedes?

-No te importa- le respondió amargamente subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

-No puedes ocultarte para siempre escuchaste- siguiéndolo.

Este se giró de inmediato para encararlo y empotrarlo contra la orilla del barandal.

-Si puedo y quiero hacerlo, no me interesa la estupidez por la que estés aquí, quiero que te largues y me dejes tranquilo, escuchaste- menciono con su ojos firmes en los castaños.

-De nuevo esas palabras.

Desvió la mirada de sus ojos hacia aquellos labios rosas y entre abiertos, los deseaba, los anhelaba más de lo que se imaginaba y solo por eso se inclinó un poco para poder probarlos, pero nada, no sentía nada, solo el vacío en las escaleras.

-No soy el- menciono desde la parte de abajo.

-No creí que fueras tan cobarde- mirándolo desde la escalera.

-Solo quiero que comprendas a lo que he venido.

-¡Pues entonces dímelo! ¿Crees que no he tenido suficiente con tener que verte todos los días y no poder compensar lo que paso, que no pueda olvidar lo que paso?¿Cómo crees que me siento?- menciono al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero que te dejes llevar- le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía.

_[...]_

Cuando el resto del día concluyo él ya se encontraba en el ventanal de la estancia, observando como el clima desfavorecía la estancia en el exterior y entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente.

- _Derek hace demasiado frío afuera- temblando entre sus brazos que lo rodeaban de una manera cálida._

_-Solo de esta manera puedo mostrártelo- le respondió guiándolo entre el terreno rocoso bajo sus pies, cuidando de que no tropezara._

_El chico solo sonrió._

_-¿Ya estamos cerca?- pregunto con voz desesperada._

_-Solo unos pasos más y listo._

_No tardo en apartarse de su lado y colocarse delante del chico que en todo el trayecto permanecía con sus ojos cerrados a petición del lobo._

_-Bien puedes abrirlos ya- la emoción se reflejaba en sus palabras._

_El castaño lentamente los abrió, dejando que sus pupilas se adaptaran a tal escena._

_Pequeñas gotas de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo para golpear el patio iluminado con luces blancas que alumbraban lo que alguna vez fue el patio de la mansión donde había vivido su infancia el lobo._

_-Derek....es....es hermoso- completamente asombrado._

_-Quiero decirte algo- llamo su atención._

_Este se volteo en cuanto lo escucho._

_-Dime._

_Se acercó un poco más y dibujo en su muñeca el trisquel que identificaba a su familia, su manada._

_-Tu eres todo lo que debí ser en mi pasado y serás todo lo que deseare para mi futuro y presente- acaricia un poco su mejilla enrojecida debido al frío- Eres más que mi compañero, eres mi vida._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no recordarlo, tratando de borrar cada momento de felicidad que tuvo en el pasado.

-No te cierres- escucho al chico acercarse.

-No vale la pena recordarlo- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si no lo vale porque lo haces?

Era una buena pregunta, pero ni el mismo podía responderla.

-Escucha, como te lo había dicho, estoy aquí para que recuerdes esos momentos.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundido.

-Estoy aquí para hacerte ver que debes pelear si lo amas.

-Como pelear por algo que ya no existe- menciono amargado.

-Porque es la única manera de amar, el amor no lo encuentras en una cajita de cartón, sufres por él y te desvives por él, a veces sufrirás y desearas que no hubiese pasado, pero eso precisamente es lo más bello de todo, porque al finalizar el día ese sentimiento estará aun ahí, diciéndote que estas vivo por una razón.

-Solo quiero que me digas que me amas- pidió de una manera más suplicante que de calidez.

-No puedo hacerlo- respondió.

-¿Porque no?- acercándose un poco.

-Porque él es el que tiene que decirlo.

Una respuesta simple y concreta que le partía el corazón.

Trato de tomar su mejilla pero igual que en la escalera no sentía nada, solo que esta vez el chico no se había movido de su lugar.

-Debes de entenderlo.

_-¿Soy tu compañero?- pregunto sorprendido por la noticia._

_-Lo descubrí días después de que regrese al pueblo, pero aun así no pude acercarme a ti hasta después- confeso._

_-Una razón más para no alejarte de mí- menciono acercando sus labios a los del lobo que sin objetar los recibió con gusto._

_-Te amo- susurro contras los labios rosas del chico._

_-También te amo- mientras sonreía y olvidándose por completo del frío que su cuerpo notable mente tenía._

_Lo levanto de un solo movimiento para subirlo a sus caderas y adentrarlo a la mansión abandonado._

_Sus besos seguían sin ser interrumpidos a pesar de la torpeza de ambos al tratar de entrar a la casa._

_Una vez dentro lo recostó en el suelo, se quitó la chaqueta y la coloco debajo del cuerpo delgado del chico, aunque sabía que no bastaría para cubrirlo del frío, serviría mantenerlo ligeramente cómodo._

_Separo un poco sus labios y lo miro con sus ojos destellando en un ámbar deslumbrante._

_-Hazlo- menciono con su natural sonrisa, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para desabrochar lentamente su camisa._

_-Sus manos parecía conocer el camino de memoria a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho, al menos no con el castaño._

_Desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera del pantalón de mezclilla._

_Dejo que sus labios recorrieran cada parte de su piel conforme las prendas se desprendían de aquel cuerpo virgen debajo de él._

_Los gemidos que salían de la boca del menor lo incitaban a no parar, le pedían a gritos que continuara he hiciera que se remolineara como en ese momento lo hacía._

_Con tranquilidad se retiró su propia vestimenta y con un simple dedo comenzó a darle el placer que ambos necesitaban._

_No necesito mucho tiempo cuando se sintió preparado para estar dentro de él, para marcarlo y reclamarlo como suyo permanente mente, para que de esa manera ni Theo ni nadie pudiera arrebatárselo, así que sin medir palabras se dejó entrar lentamente provocando el sobresalto del menor._

_-Derek....Derek- susurraba una y otra vez conforme se sentía invadido de una manera placentera._

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Stiles- menciono con su frente ligeramente sudada y sus labios temblando del placer que recorría su espalda por las embestidas constantes que daba contra su compañero._

_-Siempre serás el único Derek- menciono antes de que su límite llegara, antes de que culminara derramando parte de si sobre el abdomen descubierto de su novio y una gota de sangre que corrió de su cuello como marca de su compañero._

Abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible y alejándose del chico.

-Recuérdalo Derek- menciono.

Este permaneció callado durante un minuto tratando de que su respiración se normalizara, todo había sido como haberlo vivido de nuevo, el momento en que su felicidad comenzaba. Una etapa que jamás podría olvidar.

-De acuerdo- menciono al fin causando la emoción y euforia del castaño que brincaba como pequeño en la estancia.

Si quería buscar el perdón de su compañero tenía que iniciar con perdonarse así mismo, aun si eso implicaba recordar el momento y él porque de cuando todo lo malo comenzó a sucederle, el momento en que ese accidente sucedió.

**~*~**

Respiro profundamente y después cerro sus ojos, dejo que sus pensamientos lo llevaran, lo guiaran a donde estos pudieran llegar, pero sabía que todo pensamiento lo guiaría al castaño.

_-Scott me ha invitado al cine- escucho la voz del chico desde la estancia del loft mientras él se encontraba en la cocina._

_-Bien- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, sabía que el moreno no podía vivir sin su mejor amigo- ¿Cuándo saldrán?- cuestiono acercándose al chico que permanecía sentado en el sofá y con la laptop en sus piernas._

_-Esta noche- sonrió mientras buscaba una buena película en internet._

_-¿Solo irán ustedes dos verdad?- pregunto tomando asiento a su lado y pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico._

_-Creo que sí, no me dijo nada de los demás, ¡La encontré!- grito casi de inmediato._

_-Bien porque no quiero que Theo se te acerque- respondió ignorando las últimas palabras del chico._

_-Y puedo saber porque no quieres que se me acerque- dejando de lado la laptop para ponerle mayor atención a sus palabras._

_-No me gusta como huele cuando está a tu lado- haciendo una mueca al recordar ese aroma._

_-¿Y cómo huele cuando está a mi lado?- pregunto apartándose un poco._

_-A deseo- susurro con molestia._

_La carcajada que soltaron los labios del chico casi hubiera sonado exagerado pero no pudo evitarla ya que a su parecer era patético su comentario._

_-Theo no está interesado en mi Der._

_-Tú no eres un lobo, no puedes saberlo, en cambio yo puedo olerlo y se perfectamente que ese olor es a deseo._

_-Y aunque así sea no te dejaría jamás lobo amargado- le dedico una sonrisa y después se acercó a besar sus labios._

_-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?_

_-Porque te amo Sourwolf._

Una lágrima comenzó a brotar de su mejilla derecha trazando una fina linera cristalina a través de esta.

-Es difícil, pero es necesario- llamo su atención el chico que permanecía frente a él desde que había cerrado sus ojos.

Este solo seco aquella lágrima y cerro con mayor fuerza sus ojos, le dolía todo aquello, pero más le dolía perderlo para siempre.

_Era de noche, lo sabía por los faroles que alumbraban las calles, se había dispuesto a realizar unas compras para prepararle una sorpresa a cierto castaño. De alguna manera ese chico había logrado lo que ninguna persona había podido lograr. Tenía claro que Stiles no era un simple humano, era inteligente y además su valor era sorprendente, no le importaba poner su vida en riesgo, le importaban sus amigos, incluso el, siempre supo que no lo merecía, que si lo tenía lo marchitaría, y así había pasado, lo había demacrado demasiado pronto._

_Pero ahora solo permanecía del otro lado de la calle con una bolsa transparente del súper mientras observaba a Scott con Stiles, SU Stiles._

_Quiso acercarse para robarle un beso, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la conversación._

_-¿Y porque no se lo dices?- escucho a Scott, hasta ese momento todo parecía normal._

_-Porque no quiero lastimarlo, sé que se preocupa por mí, me queda claro, pero...... con el no podre tener lo que quiero- exclamo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla mientras avanzaban por la calle, seguramente habrían estacionado el jeep a unas cuadras del cine que se encontraba cerca de donde permanecían._

_Pero esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón, la mano que sostenía la bolsa del súper comenzó a arrugarse cada vez más debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre esta._

_-Habla con él, no es justo que sufra con esto- respondió con media sonrisa mientras le daba una corta palmada en la espalda sin dejar de caminar._

_El lobo seguía con sus labios rechinando de molestia, miles de pensamientos nublaron su razón, pensó en que tal vez había sido una equivocación, que tal vez se refería a alguna otra persona o incluso algún mal entendido._

_-Bien me tengo que ir, papa debe de estarse preguntando porque no he llegado- escucho al humano hablar mientras se despedía de su amigo._

_Se preguntó porque Scott no lo acompañaría, hasta que intuyo que el beta había llegado con su moto al lugar, pues el sonido de arranque de esta lo despidió en medio de la calle._

_El humano miro un momento la calle y después siguió su camino, parecía preocupado, decaído e incluso podía oler a ligera tristeza._

_Eso provoco más la curiosidad en su interior, sabía que estaba mal, que no debía espiarlo, era su momento de no estar a su lado, más sin embargo ahí se encontraba, siguiéndolo._

_Había llegado a una pequeña plaza del centro, buscaba entre su bolsillo las llaves, pero entonces lo vio, algo más que termino por destrozarle el corazón._

_-¡Que haces a estas horas solo en la calle?- escucho la voz de Theo mientras se acercaba al castaño._

_-Theo- menciono sin mostrarse sorprendido, ¿Por qué?- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?_

_-Pasaba por aquí y te vi- sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando le tenía de frente._

_-Si me imagino, bueno me tengo que ir- estaba por darse la vuelta y el lobo pudo sentir la felicidad con ese gesto._

_-Puedo hablar contigo- menciono sujetando su muñeca para que no se marchara._

_Dio un paso hacia delante para obligarlo a que lo soltara, nadie tocaba a Stiles si él estaba presente, mucho menos él._

_-Yo.....está bien- término por aceptar, lo que causo la desilusión del lobo._

_Los vio caminar hacia una banca que se encontraba a la orilla de la banqueta de la plaza._

_-Dime- pidió el castaño._

_-Me gustas- soltó de repente causando que la mirada de desconcierto se reflejara tanto en el castaño como en el lobo que ya había roto la bolsa y dejado caer al suelo._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico._

_-Me gustas demasiado, no sé cómo paso o....más bien si se cómo paso, siempre estuviste a la defensiva conmigo, jamás creíste una sola palabra que te decía, me desafiabas constante mente, no solo con tus palabras y tus acciones, si no que con esa mirada- lo contemplo un momento- Comencé a notarlo, más cuando él estaba a tu lado siempre protegiéndote- Quisiera decirte que se me pasara, pero la verdad es que no._

_Sus neuronas parecían haberse marchado en ese momento, no encontraba palabras exactas para responderle._

_-Yo....Theo....- su corazón latía rápidamente y en solo segundos fue interrumpido por unos labios, muy distintos a los del lobo, sin esa barba de días y perfectamente cuidada a pesar de eso, sin el olor a tierra mojada y bosque, sin la presión de necesitarlos._

_Eso había sido suficiente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando atrás botes de pasta y chocolates que sabía le encantaban a su novio, pero más le dolía dejarlo a el precisamente atrás._

-¡No puedo hacer esto!- termino por alejarse del chico mientras abría sus ojos rápidamente.

-Derek, por favor continua, sé que es difícil porque sé que lo amas, se lo que piensas pero no es así como sucedió- trato de explicarle, pero este ya se encontraba en negación mientras arremataba con la mesa que daba a la ventana.

-¡¿Y cómo carajo es como sucedió?! ¡Me quedo claro con ese beso, de no haberlo deseado se hubiera apartado, pero no lo hizo!- estaba más que molesto.

-Tal vez, pero no tienes idea de lo que sentí en ese momento- exclamo para que de alguna manera pudiera calmarse.

-Dijiste que solo eres de mi mente, no puedes saber lo que sintió- atino a mencionar mientras se calmaba.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así soy una parte de él, así que tengo cierta conexión con el real, tal vez no emocionalmente como quisiera para poder entenderte, pero si con el conocimiento de saber que no lo deseaba- explico.

Este permaneció de pie escuchando cada palabra, eso le dio a entender que debería de seguir explicándose.

-Escucha, si sigues en esto lo comprenderás.

-No puedo...no quiero seguir.

-¿Lo amas?- este no respondió- ¿Me amas?- especifico.

-Más que nada- respondió esta vez.

Entonces hazlo por él, porque de alguna manera con esto regrese- suplico.

No necesito palabras para saber que lo volvería a entender, pues este comenzaba a acercarse.

-Cierra de nuevo tus ojos- pidió pero lo miro con desconfianza- Solo ciérralos quieres lobo amargado y desconfiado- causo que su sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

_¿Porque me besaba? Más bien ¿Por qué no me apartaba? Sabía que no lo deseaba, más sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, seguía sin comprender porque mi corazón latía de esa manera, sabía que tenía que apartarlo de mi lado pero no podía hacerlo, era como sentir una opresión que me lo impedía._

_Sus labios me acariciaban gentilmente pero no era Derek._

_Hacia unos minutos había charlado con Scott sobre Theo, le había comentado que días atrás lo había descubierto tomando una libreta de mi mochila, pero para cuando me descuide en mi libreta faltaba una hoja, solía escribir en las ultimas hojas de atrás alguna frase que mi madre me contaba cada noche, eso de alguna manera la mantenía presente conmigo y eso era lo que me había molestado más, que hubiese tomado algo que me importaba demasiado._

_Días después se me había acercado con otra actitud, incluso había intentado besarme mientras entrenábamos lacross y nadie nos ponía atención._

_Pero esa vez si había podido apartarme sin problema. ¿Por qué ahora no?_

_Entonces descubrí que para crear un vínculo con alguna persona requerías de un objeto que más amara, ese había sido la hoja robada y sellar las palabras con el beso de la persona, tal vez estaba especulado, pero me había tomado la libertad de investigarlo con Deaton, estaba en lo correcto, antes de ese beso no había querido comentarle nada a Derek, sabía que se molestaría y no quería eso, no quería que pensara otra cosa y tal vez ese era mi error en ese momento, no haber confiado en él, ahora no sabía lo que pasaría después de ese beso, solo tenía en claro que Derek siempre seria...._

-La persona que amo- termino sus palabras.

El lobo permaneció inmóvil, tratando de entender cada palabra, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Se habría equivocado?

-Aun no término- interrumpió sus pensamientos dejando que su mente vagara de nuevo.

_No lograba comprender porque él decía eso, me sentía de la peor manera, no quería perderlo, pero ahora no me dejaba explicarle las cosas, me sentía desesperado._

_No dejaba de decir que me largara, eso me dolía aún más, ver su mirada llena de ira cuando alguna vez me amo._

_-Derek, yo te amo, ¿Por qué...._

_No sabía que más hacer o decir para que me escuchara._

_Cada palabra que mencionaba se incrustaba en lo más profundo de mí, así que solo me marche luego de que terminara conmigo._

_El pavimento comenzaba a desvanecerse ante mis ojos, mis manos temblaban y mis parpados pesaban cada vez más, me sentía perdido._

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando aquel camión se me atravesó en el camino o más bien yo me le atravesé, pues no escuche el claxon que me dirigía para que me apartara, pero había sido demasiado tarde para reaccionar, solo gire el volante con fuerza al tiempo que las llantas perdieron el control y terminaron volcándose._

_Mi cabeza se había estrellado contra el cristal del parabrisas, pero el cinturón hizo que solo me golpeara, cuando regrese al asiento este se rompió y caí al suelo donde yacían varios vidrios, quise arrastrarme para salir, pero mi conciencia y el sueño que tenía era demasiado intenso._

_Solo me deje llevar por él. Por su voz. Por Derek._

_-Todo estará bien- me llego su imagen tranquilizándome como siempre solía hacerlo, pero sabía que esta vez no iba a ser de esa manera, una lagrima escapo de mi mejilla antes de perderme a mí mismo._

Entones más lagrimas salieron después de la última.

-Ahora lo comprendes- señalo el chico.

Guardo silencio, no supo si de pena por sí mismo o por miedo.

-Búscalo- sugirió.

No necesito más palabras, esta vez entraría a esa habitación.

_[...]_

Cuando el ascensor se abrió no espero a que terminaran de abrirse, solo se aventó al pasillo sin importarle las miradas extrañadas y los susurros de las enfermeras diciendo _"Es el chico que hablaba solo el otro día" "Si es el"._

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba girando la perilla de la puerta para dejar ver a un Theo sosteniéndolo ligeramente de la espalda mientras le sonreía.

Si bien había ido solo para pedirle perdón por lo estúpido que había sido con su novio, porque aunque haya pasado lo que paso o incluso una tormenta se acercara el seguía siendo SU novio.

Apretó los puños y se acercó más al castaño que había levantado la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas, no por el tacto de Theo si no por su presencia en la habitación, lo sabía, lo conocía bien.

-Derek....- no espero a que terminara esa frase, al menos no hasta que probara de nuevo sus labios.

Solo dos segundos le tomo llegar hasta él y tomarlo de la nuca suavemente y sin ser brusco para poder besar sus labios mientras apartaba a Theo de su lado, ya luego se encargaría de averiguar qué haría con él.

Sintió como la sangre bombeaba más rápido de lo habitual, incluso más rápido y fuerte que cuando Theo lo beso, eso lo alegro demasiado.

-Perdóname- suplico mientras se separaba ligeramente de sus labios.

-Yo....yo...- su cerebro no lograba articular palabra y es que estaba endemoniadamente guapo con su chaqueta, en realidad siempre estaba endemoniadamente guapo, pero hacia días que no lo veía y era normal que lo pusiera luego de ese beso.

-¡¿Quién te crees?!- escucho a Theo a su lado.

-Su novio- le respondió con los ojos destellantes.

-Lo dejaste de ser cuando lo abandonaste- respondió con rabia.

-Y lo recuperare, aun si tú intentas hacer algo para impedírmelo- señalo con desdén.

Al parecer el otro había entendido las palabras del lobo pues tragándose su coraje se había marchado de la habitación.

-Perdóname- volvió a pedir el lobo.

-Perdóname tú también- menciono causando su desconcierto.

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

-Por no contarte lo que paso, por no haber sido yo el que te lo contara.

-¿Tu?- pregunto.

Este asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Tenía que hacer que vinieras a mí- sonrió.

Había aprendido demasiadas cosas con Deaton, entre ellas era poder desear estar en algún lugar no físicamente, tal vez habría sido el frasco que había tomado un par de días atrás antes de lo sucedido, tenía un sabor extraño lo admitía, o simplemente había logrado conectarse con su compañero.

Solo esperaba que Theo no tratara nada de nuevo o de lo contrario su novio no controlaría su paciencia esta vez.


End file.
